ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar God Slayer Magic
Solar God Slayer Magic is an Ancient Magic and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes the elements of the sun. Description Solar God Slayer Magic incorporates the elements of the sun into the user's body, allowing them to produce black and orange mixed solar energy from any part of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of solar energy in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to solar-based attacks, much like a Solar Dragon Slayer. However, a Solar God Slayer is able to eat the solar energy produced by Solar Dragon Slayers, with the reverse being normally impossible for said Dragon Slayer, except under special circumstances. Spells Jeeldar's Spells Basic Spells •Solar God's Bellow: The user releases a powerful cone-shaped wave of black sunshine made out of raw heat; the resulting breath attack reduces the vision of the opponent when launched and it burns them on contact. 8% DMG Quick, 12% DMG Regular, 16% DMG Fully Charged + 3s Blind. 2x the Damage if target is Stunned or if hits from Point Blank range. MaxStats/Cast: 32% Damage, 3s Blind. [Offensive/Breath/Advanced Spell] | [Close Range - Mid Range] | [Cost: 3, 4, 5] •'Solar God Cruel Sun': The user lift a finger generating a large black sunshine/heat blast above the tip of their finger, they then swing their arm pack and swing it forth, pointing their finger at the target sending the large solar blast at the opponent, on impact it explodes, resulting in a larger blast AOE. 16% Burn DMG on first impact and 2x if they are at the epicenter of the hit. MaxStats/Cast: 32% Damage. [Offensive/AoE/Blast/Orb Spell] | [Mid ''Range - Long Range''] | [Cost: 4] •'Solar God Sunburn': The user engulfs their palm with black solar energy and strikes their opponent provoking a large sunburn on their body and ejecting them away with blunt force. The force can also be used to propel the user. 15% Burn DMG. 2x if the attack hits a critical area while they are stunned or blinded. MaxStats/Cast: 30% Damage. [Offensive/Palm Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 3] •Solar God Brilliant Blast: The user unleashes a blast from the palm of their hand, the blast eventually grows bigger as it travels the distance to ultimately hit an opponent and explode on them •Solar God Palm: The user’s hand begins shining and from a palm attack the user lands a burning attack on the opponent. [Offensive/Palm Spell] | [N/A Range] | [Cost: 2] •Solar God Breath: The user unleashes a breath of heat and light on a long and small radius damaging anything in its wake •Solar God Sunny Day: The user forces the sun out making it very hot to an unbearable point. •Solar God Aura: The user shrouds them self in an aura of solar energy that boosts there speed and strength by x2. •Solar God Blink: The user turns in a shining light and travels a distance dealing light damage to whoever is along his path. •Solar God Attack: If it’s sunny outdoor the user makes black sun bullets rain from the sky down on the battlefield. ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Ultimate Spells •Solar God Ultimate Magic - Delta: The user uses his thumbs and index fingers to form a triangle, his fingers then begins glowing and then a magic circle appears, unleashing a very large delta shaped solar attack that smites with the power of the sun any opponents caught in its wake. •Solar God Slayer Secret Art - Râ’s Supremacy: (Only works during sunny summer days) The users gathers and absorbs the sunlight in the palm of his hands and unleashes it in the form of a solar cannon, the solar cannon is a powerful beam that deal 150% mono target damage and afflict burn. Navigation